Star Fox: Beginnings
by RedSoxfan15
Summary: An origins story based on the plot of the N64 game. Andross has gone mad and been exiled to Venom. Vowing revenge on the Lylat System, he invades, with Star Fox sent to take him down from preventing more damage. Rated T for intense sequences of sci-fi violence and language
1. Chapter 1: The Originals

STAR FOX :BEGINNINGS

**Chapter 1: The Originals**

In the mist of all battle, firing lasers from their warships known only to the Cornerian army as "arwings," the Star Fox team headed for Dayton's core. The team, which featured founding member and leader James McCloud, the loyal and wise Peppy Hare, and a pig-for-hire Pigma Dengar, were mercenaries sent by General Pepper of the Cornerian army to execute a terrorist who was on the brink of blowing up the planet Corneria with five tons of weapons grade plutonium. General Pepper couldn't afford to allow the WMDs into the enemy's hands.

"Mission control to Star Fox, how close are we to obtaining the bombs?" he called over an intercom.

James had just destroyed multiple enemies, and was now engaged in destroying another wave. "In a firefight!" called James over his intercom system.

"I thought they were supposed to be a weak army!" cried Pigma.

"Never underestimate anyone Pigma!" called Peppy.

"Damn," cried James. "Multiple hostiles on my tail!"

"Try a somersault!" cried Peppy.

"Alright old man," said James, and he piloted his ship so that he did a somersault, and ended up behind his enemies.

"All was well said, Peppy," said James, as he defeated his enemies.

"Everything's good on my side as well!" called Pigma.

The Star Fox team began to make their way towards the atmosphere of Dayton, a planet where only the well known terrorists were known to have lived. Bruin Alchemix, the terrorist and bear the team had been chasing, had seen the Star Fox team enter the planet through a radar system he had seen on his henchman's computer.

"Make sure Star Fox dies!" he called.

James, Peppy, and Pigma arrived on the landing dock on Bruin's facility, and many of Bruin's men began to shoot at their Arwings.

"Let the fun begin," said Pigma. Pigma began to shoot the guards with the lasers from his Arwing, and Peppy and James joined in. Once all were dispatched, they exited their Arwings.

"James, where are you now?" asked General Pepper.

"At his facility. We're infiltrating it now."

The three teammates drew their blasters, and fought their way through Bruin's facility. Bruin saw them coming, and made a run for it. James began to chase him, shooting at him as the chase soon let up, and from behind a corner, Bruin punched James. James fought back, and soon, James had knocked Bruin unconscious.

"Find a self destruct button!" he called to Pigma and Peppy. Peppy and Pigma looked around. Finally, Peppy saw a self destruct lever and pulled it.

"Comeon," he told Pigma and James. "I pulled the lever! We gotta get the hell outta here!" The teammates made a run for their Arwings, and flew off just as the facility had blown to bits.

General Pepper had heard everything over his intercom and thought the Star Fox team was long dead in the explosion.

"Pepper!" cried James.

"James?" cried General Pepper.

"We're on our way back home."

"I knew you could do it," said General Pepper.

When the Star Fox arrived back in Corneria City on the planet of Corneria, they were all welcomed with applause and cheers outside of the offices of the Cornerian Defense Forces. They shook hands with many of the different animals cheering for them, and they approached General Pepper who was waiting at the podium near the entrance to the Defense Forces.

"Today, three of our best soldiers have defeated an enemy and the Lylat System's worst enemy. You have stopped what could have been a very catastrophic attack on our planet. For that, Corneria thanks you. We present to you the Badge of Courage."

General Pepper put the medals on the three heroes, and they bowed before him. The crowd applauded, and General Pepper smiled at his three heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: Andross

**Chapter 2: Andross**

In the heart of Corneria City, was Hefflan Labs, a company that had researchers studying genetics and making advancements in that field. One particular scientist, Andross, had recently made great strides in the field of genetics, and news crews had arrived at Hefflan Labs, to unveil Andross's new advancements and project he was working on.

"Genetics," Andross told the press as they were taking pictures of him. Andross was a monkey, and held his massive monkey hands up in the air to silence the crowd.

"I have made many strides in the area of genetics. Many of you are probably here today to wonder what I have in store in the field of genetics. But that's not what we are here to talk about today. Today we are here to unveil my new experiment: a new weapon to protect Corneria." He pulled a cloth off a glass case and showed it off to the press. they began to take pictures. "This is Hefflan, named after this lab, a new medical vaccine that can cure fatal wounds and heal substantial injuries to our forces who are injured in the heat of combat. A few modifications still need to be made to Hefflan, but hoepfully, within a week, this new vaccine will be tested on a Cornerian solider, and if all goes well, the Cornerian Defense Forces will find it on the market for purchase for use on their forces. Are there any questions?"

"Dr. Andross," said a reporter. "How did you come up with the idea for this project?''

"Well, it's always been my intention to find medical help for our troops in battle, and to protect my planet. I always try to find the most pure and beneficial things to make that can protect this planet."

The reporters had no more questions for Andross. "No more? Okay, well thank you for being here tonight, and I appreciate the time you took out of you busy days to come to this expo. But now I must get back to work. Have a good day everybody." As reporters were leaving the lab, Andross took a hard look at the Hefflan vaccine, but moved onto his next project, a genetics project that focused on recovering limbs if they had been lost or amputated. He began to work, and work, and work. He worked for the rest of the day, and worked all night. He then started to switch between making the modifications for the Hefflan vaccine, to the genetics project. There was no end in sight for Andross. Soon, Andross had gotten a headache. He was so dedicated to making Corneria a better place, and benefit their forces so much, he couldn't take much more of any of his work. He had to stop. He began to rub his forehead, because his head had hurt so much. He grabbed a vile of the vaccine and a vile of the genetics project. He held them up in the air, and looked at them. All of a sudden, he let out a burst of rage and screamed. He began to hear voices inside of his head.

"It's all you!" came a voice. "Keep it all for yourself!"

"NO!" came Andross's scream. "It's for them!"

"You've been working so hard everything's driving you to the brink of madness!" came another voice.

"No!" cried Andross, punching the air. "I AM NOT MAD!"

"You have a sudden lust for power!" said the first voice. "The only way for these projects to succeed is if you are the leader of Corneria."

"YES!" cried Andross. Something all of a sudden clicked inside of him. He was mad. A mad scientist who wanted power. He put the Hefflan vaccine back into a beaker, and began to work so hard. He didn't want to help Corneria anymore.

"The only way for this planet to be protected is if I am the sole leader!" he cried. He began to make huge modifications to Hefflan and sooner than later, instead of a medical vaccine, he had created a deadly, poisonous nerve gas, ready to be unleashed a week ahead of schedule. Andross returned to his genetics project. he used himself as a guinea pig, and something had gone wrong. An explosion occurred, and soon, the only remains of Andross that remained were his head and his two hands. Somehow he was still alive, and somehow, moved himself over to the Hefflan project and looked at it.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, and let a scream of anger, and his rage led him to hit a switch on the nerve gas gun, and the gun aimed itself at a window. The window opened up automatically, and the nerve gas shot itself through the air. Andross watched, his eyes now had a look of anger in it. He had gone more than mad. He was insane.


	3. Chapter 3: Nerve Gas

**Chapter 3: Nerve Gas**

Soon, the nerve gas had reached the home of many citizens of Corneria City. General Pepper was at the Cornerian Defense Forces headquarters when the gas was released. "Lock down all of the doors!" he called to the security team. "Block me in and everyone else who is in this room in! Corneria cnnot afford to lose their army!"

The security team hit a lockdown button, and soon, all of the doors and windows at the Cornerian Defense Forces base were sealed shut and locked down. Many surviving citizens watched in horror on TV as they soon learned about the madness that was going on. James McCloud was just about to turn on his TV set when...

"General Pepper?"

"Get down here as soon as you can!" called Pepper.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"It's a lockdown."

"Lockdown?" James was confused. "What do you mean lockdown?"

"I mean a lockdown! A deadly nerve gas a plagued the city! You are the only one who can stop it! Grab Peppy and Pigma, and stop the nerve gas."

"If I'm exposed to the nerve gas, I'll die," said James. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you have a haz-mat suit?"

"Oh yeah, I do." James dashed for his closet, and began to put on his haz-mat suit. His young son, about eight years old, Fox, came out of bed. It was early, and still dusk in Corneria City.

"Dad?" cried Fox.

"Fox," said his father sternly.

"You're leaving again aren't you?"

"Fox," said James.

"I can't help but worry. Ever since Mom died..."

James knelt down and put his paws on his son's shoulders.

"Fox. I'm going to come back. Just like last time. And the time before that. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Besides, in a few years you'll be off to the Cornerian Air Force, and that's something that I can't miss. Now lock all of the doors so that the nerve gas doesn't get in, and I promise I will soon be back."

Fox shook his head, and his father put his haz-mat suit on and made his way for his Arwing. "Peppy! Pigma!" he called through his earpiece. "We're moving out!"

"Pepper's contacted us," said Pigma. "We need to get him to a secure location."

"No," said Peppy. "We await our orders from Pepper."

"I'll meet you at the Defense Base!" James called to his team. And they flew off in their Arwings. About halfway to the base, general Pepper came over the comms system.

"Star Fox!" he cried in disbelief. "Multiple reports show that the nerve gas is being released from Hefflan Labs in the center of the city. You must go there now!"

"Right away sir!" said James, and the team flew to the lab. Once they arrived, the exited the Arwings and drew their blasters. They could see that the gas was clearly coming from a window in the lab. "Open the doors," said James to Peppy.

"Ugh, it's stuck!" cried Peppy. Pigma and James raced over and helped him. slowly but surely, and painfully, they finally opened the door and headed inside. Peppy shut the door, and they raced into the lab.

"Well look who we have here." said Pigma. "Andross."

Peppy and James stood above Andross. Pigma soon made his way over as well.

"Well, now we know who set off the nerve gas," said Peppy.

"The only question is why," said James. "Why does Corneria's smartest and most noble scientist all of a sudden release a deadly weapon upon his home world?"

"Better question," said Pigma. "How exactly do we bring him back to Pepper? We can't arrest him, because we're not the police, and he has no body. He's just a head and hands."

"it must have been an experiment that went wrong," said James. All of a sudden, Andross woke up, and started to float. His floating hands creeped Peppy out to a tee, but he learned to deal with it. He signaled to Pigma to turn the nerve gas off, and Pigma did. And just like that, the gas stopped.

"Andross, you have been summoned by General Pepper to appear back at the Cornerian Defense Forces base at once," said James.

"General Pepper can go to hell," said Andross. "I'm not going anywhere."

With a sudden burst, the Corneria City SWAT team burst in, and somehow managed to arrest Andross, and put him in an Arwing.

"Now why didn't we just do that in the first place?" asked Pigma.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Verdict

**Chapter 4: Final Verdict**

Andross appeared before judge, jury, and General Pepper the next day at the Cornerian Defense Forces.

"Based on everything you have told the court," said General Pepper, "the release of the nerve gas came at your hands. Why should we find you not guilty?"

Andross got the nerve and the courage to speak. "I'm not guilty!" he screamed.

General Pepper walked right down and stood in front of the floating monkey.

"You dumb-brained monkey head!" he cried. "YOU are guilty for your crimes. You got too caught up in your work and let your lust for power twist your mind. Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of the planet Venom?"

"The wasteland? What the hell are you going to send me there for? There's nothing there!"

"Exactly!" screamed General Pepper, slamming his paw down on the table in front of Andross. "You will be transported to the baron deserts and wastelands of Venom, and you will forever be banished from Corneria, guilty for absolute power, attempted murder, and unleashing a deadly weapon on all of us."

The security team somehow dragged Andross away by pulling his monkey hands.

"You will regret this decision, Pepper!" he screamed as they dragged him out. "YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

General Pepper looked on disgust as Andross was dragged out of the Defense Force and transported to the planet Venom.


	5. Chapter 5: A Father's Farewell

**Chapter 5: A Father's Farewell**

James McCloud arrived back home late that night, with Fox sleeping in bed. James went into Fox's room and looked at Fox. He had held true to his promise. He smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Father?" came Fox's voice.

James came into Fox's bedroom.

"Yes son?"

"You held true to your promise."

"I know. I told you I would be back."

"When do I get to fly the Arwing?"

"In a few years," laughed James. "A newer model should be out soon, and General Pepper will allow you to fly the prototype when he shows it off."

"So wait..." cried Fox. "You're joking?"

"You get to fly the prototype when he releases it," said James.

Fox leaped out of bed, and hugged his father. James put his paws around Fox.

"I love you father," said Fox.

"I love you too, Fox." And James looked at the picture of Fox's mother that Fox had on his nightstand.

Five years had passed. Fox was getting ready for the academy. James got to spend more time with Fox, and Peppy was around more than ever. But Pigma seemed to be left out for some reason. One fine sunny day on Corneria, General Pepper made an urgent call to the Star Fox team.

"It's Andross," said General Pepper to James over his earpiece. "He's been secretly receiving supplies to build an army for the last five years."

"And we're just finding out about this now?" cried James.

"We thought nothing of it," said Pepper. "And because Venom is just about almost inhabitable, no one ever thought that Andross would survive there. I need you and your team to scout out Venom, and if you can, bring down Andross in the process." General Pepper hung up the comms unit. James looked at Peppy. He and Peppy looked at Fox.

"You're not leaving again are you?" asked Fox.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Peppy.

"Look Fox," said James. "If anything happens to me, anything at all, do not go looking for me. I will send one of the team members to look for me."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes. You will. Just remember one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Never give up. Trust your instincts. We should be back in a few days."

James and Peppy left the McCloud residence, and made their way to the Great Fox, their headquarters and docking bay for the Arwings.

"Pigma!" called Peppy. "Are you coming?"

Pigma was on a comm channel. But no one knew who he was talking to.

"I'll send more as soon as I can," said Pigma. "Yeah, I'm coming, just give me a minute!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"A... commander in the Defense Force. I'm having Pepper send more forces to Fortuna. A surprise attack happened."

"Well let's end this Andross thing once and for all," said James. "Then we go to Fortuna."

Fox watched as his father, Peppy, and Pigma boarded the Great Fox. As it took off into the sky, Fox made one wish.

"Please come back alive."


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

As the team arrived on Venom, a large army of what were called bogeys began to take aim at the Star Fox team. Star Fox fought them all, but after awhile, another horde came passing through, trying to kill the Star Fox team. James flew around and around. Peppy came to his assistance.

"James, you got a bogey on your tail!"

"I'm a little preoccupied with the ones in front of me!" cried James through the comms system as he shot about a dozen bogeys with the laser guns from his Arwing.

"I'll take care of him!" called Peppy and shot the bogey dead. But interstingly enough, Pigma was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, why are we the only two fighting these things?" cried James. "Where's Pigma?"

"I haven't a clue!" called Peppy as he shot a bogey down. "Pigma! Come in, Pigma!"

More bogeys swarmed their way around James and Peppy, and in the middle of it all, Pigma's Arwing came flying.

"Pigma?" cried James. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shooting down some pig meat!" he called, and shot the swarm of bogeys down with James and Peppy.

"Well that seems to be the last of them," said Peppy.

"I went ahead to find out where the threat was coming from," said Pigma.

"Did you find anything?" asked James.

"Follow me," said Pigma, and James and Peppy followed Pigma.

Pigma led the team down what seemed like a large, dark tube like lair, and through what seemed like a pyramid. Then, as the team exited through the weird tube thing, they flew straight into a trap.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came a maniacal laugh.

"Oh shit!" cried James.

"James!" cried Peppy. "It's Andross!"

"Come to me now!" called Andross.

Peppy could hear Pigma laughing over the comms system.

James shot a bomb at Andross, but it did no good, other than paralyze him for a split second. Andross opened his mouth and began to suck the air in. James was trying to fly away. But he couldn't.

"Peppy," came James's voice. "Tell my son..."

And James soon found himself spit back out through the air from the mouth of Andross, his Arwing blown to bits, and he disappeared through a black hole.

"JAMES! NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Peppy.

"Now it's your turn, bunny rabbit!" came Andross. But Peppy refused to go down without a fight, and shot at Andross's big monkey hands. Andross was blinded for a moment, and Pigma, still laughing, began to fly away. As Andross was still blinded, Peppy followed Pigma, and the chase was on.

"Pigma!" he cried over the comms system. "How could you? He treated you like family."

"Andross offered me more money."

"That's all you care about? Greed?"

" All's I care about is a large paycheck! Goodbye, Peppy!" called Pigma, and shot off a bomb, so that it blinded Peppy for a split second. When Peppy came to, Pigma was nowhere in sight. He was gone.

Peppy raced out of the atmosphere of Venom, and back onto the Great Fox, where he instructed ROB to take him back to Corneria, to tell James's son, Fox, about his father's fate. When Peppy arrived back in Corneria, Fox stood waiting, and was upset to learn that only Peppy had arrived back at home, and not his father or Pigma. When Peppy came inside, he told Fox what had happened. Fox let out a burst of anger, and began to cry, and Peppy hugged him. Fox was his responsibility now. It was what James would have wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

**Chapter 7: Training Begins**

**_EIGHT YEARS LATER_**

Fox McCloud was now almost a grown up, having dropped out of the Cornerian Air Force to start his training with his father's longtime friend and mentor, Peppy Hare. Peppy wasn't all too pleased when he learned that Fox had dropped out of the air force. It was a sunny day in Corneria City, and Fox was doing his training with Peppy. But he just wasn't in the mood to do anything right now. He stopped halfway through his rifle shooting drill.

"You know what Peppy?" said Fox. "Let's do this later."

Peppy sighed. "Okay fine," he said. 'But you'll never be like your father if you don't train like your father did."

They began to walk up a path back to Peppy's house.

"You know, i think i'll be more like my father than you will ever know," said Fox. "I was drafted by the air force when I was fresh out of the academy."

"But you have more to do before you become like your father," said Peppy. They arrived at his house. His daughter, Lucy, was there waiting.

"My father was a brilliant fox," said Fox as they entered Peppy's house.

"So are you," said Peppy. "But you must prove yourself in battle."

"Peppy, I dropped out of the air force. I think I'm a great pilot."

"But you're no expert pilot," said Peppy. "Like your father was."

"Does anyone want any tea?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Fox, "but thanks for the offer Lucy."

"Okay. Well, I have a class to teach at the academy. So I'm afraid I have to leave now."

She pet Fox on the head and kissed her father goodbye, and headed for Fichina, where she taught.

"Maybe we could continue with training today after all," said Fox.

"No," said Peppy. "That's enough for one day. We'll start fresh bright and early tomorrow."

The next morning, Fox was Arwing training. He followed Peppy through an obstacle course, swerving in and out and around many obstacles. He mastered it perfectly. Over the next few days, Peppy had him keep training to make sure that the first time through the obstacle course wasn't a fluke. He had made the obstacle course more hard each time Fox went through, adding dummies for Fox to test the lasers and large obstacles that weren't passable, and Fox would have to use a bomb to get through. Fox mastered all of this as well. "Well, maybe you are an expert pilot," Peppy told him after. Next up was blaster training. Fox cocked his blaster and aimed at the dummies Peppy had set up.

"Take a deep breath, and make every shot count," said Peppy.

Fox took a deep breath, aimed, and fired. He shot down all six targets with only six shots.

"That was easy," he told Peppy.

"A moving target is always harder to hit," said Peppy. He activated a switch, and a new dummy popped up and started moving left and right. Fox shot it down just like that.

"What are you?" cried Peppy. "Are you on steroids?"

Fox just smiled and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Building A Team

**Chapter 8: Building A Team**

Fox continued his training, and one day started looking through his old box of his father's things from when he was younger. In the box was a picture of Fox, James, and Fox's mother. He pulled it out of the box, and shed a tear. As it fell on the picture, he saw another picture of James, Peppy, and Pigma in a bar, having a beer and a very good time. He put the picture down in his room in peppy's home, and took that picture out and looked at it. he put that one down after a few minutes as well.

"Peppy!" he called. "I need the best skilled pilots, a good mechanic, and a brave leader who can mentor this team."

"Team?" cried Peppy. "You want a team?"

"My father had a team," replied Fox. "The least I can do is follow in his footsteps."

"Well, who did you have in mind?"

"I have a good amount of friends at the Cornerian Air Force Academy. But we should have really close friends to accompany us."

"Wait," said Peppy. "We? Us?"

"You're part of the team, Peppy. Your experienced, you can mentor us, give us advice. Plus, my father recruited you for his team, so it wouldn't really be fair of me to not include you as a part of this team. Now let's get searching."

They headed to Peppy's computer, and Fox logged into the Cornerian Air Force pilot list.

"Did you just hack the Air Force?" asked Peppy.

"No," said Fox, lying through his teeth.  
"Well, who do you have in mind?"

Fox scrolled down the list.

"A good friend of mine, Bill Grey. We were very good friends, and we were training together. After I left, he rose through the ranks and has since been elected commander of the Husky and Bulldog Squadrons of Corneria."

"Sorry Fox," said Bill, when they asked him. "I need to focus on my post in the squadron. If you ever need a hand, you know where to reach me."

"Okay," said Fox, on the computer that night. "So Bill is out. Let's see..."

He continued to scroll down the list. "Ah, here we go."

Fox and Peppy arrived at the Cornerian Defense Force and found a pink cat.

"Katt Monroe," said Fox.

"Fox McCloud," said Katt.

"How would like to be part of a team?" asked Peppy.

"Who's he?"

"He's a good friend of my father's. And part of the team."

"Is Falco Lombardi on your team?"

"No."

"Then no."

Fox continued to search the computer that night.

"Alright, maybe we should just check in with that name the cat mentioned."

"Falco won't join," said Fox.

"How do you know?"

"He's always off doing his own thing. He'd rather work by himself. Plus, he likes to do things his way. I got an idea."

"We are not recruiting Lucy."

Fox's smile turned into an instant frown. "Never would think of it, Peppy."

"Just keep looking at the list," said Peppy. "How bout him?"

"No!" cried Fox. "We absolutely hate each other. He thinks he's better than every one."

"it's worth a try," said peppy.

Fox and Peppy headed to the Cornerian Air Force.

"Wolf O'Donell," said Fox. "I'm putting together a team, and we would like you to be a part of it."

"Go fuck yourself," said Wolf, as he was under his arwing, fixing something.

"That went well," said Peppy, as they walked away.

Fox got back on the computer, and Peppy looked at the names.

"Okay," said Fox. "I think I found our mechanic."

"Will he actually say yes?"

"I hope so."

Fox and Peppy arrived a ship repair shop, near a lake in Corneria City.

Fox and Peppy got out of the Arwing, and headed towards the shop.

"You're sure about this?" asked Peppy.

"I'm sure," said Fox. "He's a close friend of mine. He dropped out of the Air Force because he was an inexperienced pilot. But I think we can help him out with that."

They walked up to the door of the shop, and Fox knocked on it. The door opened, and out stepped an old frog with a cane.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, yes," said Fox. "You must be Beltino Toad."

"Who wants to know?" asked Beltino.

"Um, I'm Fox McCloud, and this is my good friend Peppy Hare. Your son is a very close friend of mine. We've known each other since our school days. before the air force. Can we come in?"

Beltino didn't reply. He just left the door open and walked away. Fox looked at Peppy and they both entered the shop.

"You looking or this little pipsqueak?" asked Beltino.

"Hello Slippy," said Fox.

"Hi Fox," he said. "Welcome to Space Dynamics Co. Ltd."

"Nice place," said Fox. "Look, I'm putting together a team, and I was wondering if you wanted to be part of it."

"You know I'm not an experienced pilot," replied Slippy.

"I know, Slippy, but it's your creative mind that would do us good."

"What kind of team?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. But hopefully, you know, a team for hire."

"I'm in," said Slippy.

Fox, Slippy, and Peppy went back to Peppy's, and began to talk things over.

"Alright," said Fox. "We need another pilot. A good fighter. There's only one choice I can think of." He showed Peppy and Slippy the name.

"Who?" cried Slippy.

"I thought you said that he'd say no," said Peppy.

"He won't if I can convince him," said Peppy.

Fox and Peppy headed for the slums of Corneria, leaving Slippy behind in case anything happened. This was home to the Hot Rodders, a gang that operated out of Corneria. Inside the Hot Rodders headquarters, a bulldog was being beaten. He felt the blow of a punch from the fist of a pheasant.

"Why did you let him escape with the weapon caches?" said the pheasant. "Answer me!" He punched the bulldog again.

"Falco," said another gang member, pulling a blaster pistol out his holster. "Let's just kill him now. He screwed up again, like he's done so many times. He's selling us out to the Speed Demons! Our rivals!"

Falco grabbed the pistol from his colleague, and threw it down on the ground.

"I'm no killer," he said. "This is your mess, so you can deal with it. I'll be in my office."

Fox and Peppy arrived at the Hot Rodders headquarters.

"I don't know about this, Fox," said Peppy.

"Trust me," said Fox.

They entered, and it turned out to be a nightclub.

"Wait here!" called Fox to Peppy over the loud music. He made his way towards a guarded door with security guards.

"Authorized personnel only," said the security guard.

"I'm here to see Falco Lombardi," replied Fox. The security guard frisked him, and after removing the blaster Fox had, he let him in. Falco was sitting behind his desk, and looked on as Fox entered the room.

"Fox McCloud," said Falco. "How I should have known."

"I see the Hot Rodders have made you their leader," said Fox. "Enjoying the highlife?"

"The highlife?" joked Falco. "I wouldn't necessarily call this the highlife. What are you doing here Fox?"

"You really made it too easy to find you," said Fox. "If I had not known you had joined the Hot Rodders, I never would have guessed this place existed."

"Are you here to talk business?" asked Falco.

"Right," replied Fox. "I'm looking for a fourth pilot. One who is experienced, a hard as balls pilot who has shot accuracy with an Arwing's laser."

"Why exactly are you forming this team?"

"To keep my father's legacy alive. If i weren't for him, or Peppy, I wouldn't be here right now."

Falco had to think this through. "You're an old friend Fox, and I know everything has been rough for you since the day your father died. The first time they unveiled the Arwings, I was in the crowd with my father. A few days later, after the release of the deadly nerve gas, he was poisoned and killed by it. All's I ever wanted was revenge on Andross for doing that. We were just kids Fox, when both of our fathers were taken from us. I need to get out of this life, but the Hot Rodders treat me like I'm a leader. I have no business being the leader of gang. There's no chance I could ever reject your offer. You've got yourself a deal."


	9. Chapter 9: Now Hiring

**Chapter 9: Now Hiring**

General Pepper was sitting in his office the next morning. He was looking at his appointments sheet, for people he was scheduled to meet with during the day to talk to about their air force status, when he came across Fox's name. His was the next appointment.

"General, Fox McCloud is here to see you," said the secretary.

"I can see that," said Pepper. "Send him in please."

Fox walked into the office, and took a seat in the chair in front of Pepper's desk.

"It's been a long time, Fox."

"Eight years, right?" asked Fox.

"To the day. You know, I was devastated when I had learned you dropped out of our air force program."

"I had to focus on my training."

"What training? You are not planning to catch the thing that killed your father are you?"

"I found out that you had hired a team that involved the participation of my father to take down Corneria's greatest enemies. You were his primary source for missions. I want to carry out my father's name, and do the same."

"Look Fox," said Pepper. "Your father took part in those missions mostly because of the fact that we had all of our troops in the field already and we didn't have the money to fund for another team going out for us, so he did his missions for free, and no one but me knew about them. Now, since appointments are only made for those currently enrolled in the air force, and the fact they need to know their status, meaning if they passed or failed the classes, you were the best pilot the Air Force has ever seen. I will give each of you 2,000 pucks, and your missions sources will come directly from me. No one is to know that you are a hired team of mercenaries, nor are they even to the slightest to know I'm the on who hired you. You will collect your pay after each mission. When a problem comes up, I shall let you know."

"Thank you Pepper," said Fox. And he left the office.

"What's the verdict?" asked Falco, who sitting with Peppy and Slippy outside of the office.

"2,000 each," said Fox. "It didn't take a lot of convincing either."


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Fox

**Chapter 10: The Great Fox**

A few days later, the team followed Peppy to an abandoned warehouse in the back of Peppy's estate that hadn't been seen since the days of James McCloud.

"Peppy," cried Fox. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you guys," replied Peppy.

"Well it's definitely taking a long time to get to this surprise," said Slippy.

Soon, Peppy stopped the Ultra-Visitor, a vehicle used to transport more than two passengers, and everyone got out. Fox took a great look at the abandoned warehouse. it was all run down and dilapidated.

"There better not be some serial killer in there," said Falco.

"I didn't even know this was back here," said Fox. "It definitely looks like it's seen better days."

Peppy motioned for Fox to come over and help him with the door. They slid it to the side with a mighty heave.

"Just tell us what's in here," he said to Peppy.

Peppy hit a switch on the wall, and the warehouse lights came on. In the center of the warehouse, stood an enormous mothership.

"Whoa!" cried Slippy.

"How did this big-ass thing fit in here?" asked Falco.

"What is it?" asked Fox.

"It's called the Great Fox," said Peppy. "It was our home base and headquarters for our missions."

Peppy opened a door, and the team went inside. They looked around. In the center stood a large control room, and on the floor below was a loading bay for their Arwings. On the upper level were the bedrooms and living room.

"Wow," said Fox in amazement. "This definitely feels like home."

All of a sudden, a robot appeared.

"My name is ROB 64," it said in a robotic voice. "I am pilot of this ship and will send supplies for you during your missions."

"Yeah I forgot about Rob," said Peppy.

"What does the 64 stand for?" asked Fox.

"Nintendo 64," said Slippy. "Duh."

Fox and Falco just looked at each other with confused faces, then stared blankly at Slippy, who was laughing at his joke, and didn't realize that neither Fox nor Falco had any clue what a "Nintendo 64" is or was.


	11. Chapter 11: Corneria City Under Attack

**Chapter 11: Corneria City Under Attack**

It was a sunny day in Corneria City, about a year later, and General Pepper was sitting in his office going through the names of those he has summoned into his office to tell if they had graduated the class or failed the class. As it turned out, almost all of the pilots had failed the class. If there was any sort of attack or impending attack, then he knew he would not have enough time time recruit and train new pilots. And by doing so, it would cost the Cornerian government a great deal of money. The president of Corneria City, Adhamar Shears, a former pilot, who recruited Falco, and made him a pilot soon after, was in the city square today to address to the people of Corneria about what has happened with the pilots who have failed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said to a large crowd in the city square. "Today is an unfortunate day for us here in Corneria. We are holding this press conference today to announce that no new fighter pilots have passed the Air Force classes and therefore, will not add an aiding hand to those pilots who are already in the field. It is with great sadness that we have to announce this. Many of you may ask, well why not just train new pilots and get them ready for combat if an attack does in fact occur? There just simply won't be enough time. We need to recruit new fighter pilots, which is usually about a six month process, and then we need to train our fighters, which takes another six months."

"I can't believe this," said Fox. the team was watching from the Great Fox.

"Now," said Shears. "In no way am I implying an attack is coming. We have been at peace with all our enemies for about almost ten years now, and there is nothing we could do to provoke them, nor nothing they could do to provoke us. I understand that many of you are concerned about your safety. I can say..."

All of a sudden, Shears was shot in the head, and fell down to the ground, as a whole fleet of fighter ships flew over the Cornerian skies, dropping bombs, and shooting laser blast from their ships.

"Holy shit!" cried Fox.

"What the hell?" cried Falco.

"Did anybody else just see that?" asked Slippy.

"Bogeys," said Peppy.

The bogeys began shooting bombs at all the major towers in Corneria City, and soon blew up the Corneria Defense Base. Their next target: General Pepper and the Cornerian Air Force base. General Pepper had no choice but to call on Fox. The city was being blow to bits, and major corporations and skyscrapers were beginning to fall apart. Many of the citizens were incinerated by the blast radiuses of the bombs. General Pepper looked on his screen which told him how far away the enemy was the were about five miles out but still, they travelled fast, and he didn't have much time.

On the Great Fox, ROB 64 came up to Fox and the team.

"Message from General Pepper," he said in a robot voice. "Priority one!"

General Pepper came over the large flat glass screen in the control center.

"We need your help Fox!" he called, panting. "Andross has invaded the Lylat System, and is taking over Corneria! Our army alone can't do the job. Hurry Fox!"

Fox realized what was at stake here. And so did the rest of the team. The team got up out of their chairs and left the control system, running as fast as they could for the loading bay, with Fox leading the way. They entered their Arwings, and took off from the Great Fox and headed into deep space for the planet Corneria.


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Star Fox

**Chapter 12: Enter Star Fox**

Fox and his team arrived on Corneria, flying high above the skies, with Fox leading the way. Fox soon came over the comms system.

"Open the wings," he said. The team pushed a button on their dashboard and on all of their Arwings, the wings popped open. "Check your G-Diffuser system," came Fox's voice again.

"Falco here," said Falco. "I'm fine."

"This is Peppy," said Peppy. "All systems go!"

"Slippy here," said Slippy. "I'm okay."

"I see 'em up ahead," said Fox. "Let's rock and roll."

Fox sped ahead, with the team behind him, and crossed over the Cornerian Ocean as bogeys began to fire at them, but Fox started firing as well. He took down the bogeys, and more came down from high above in the skies. Falco took them out, but all of a sudden, Slippy was in trouble.

"Slippy, get back here!" cried Peppy. Slippy was spiraling out of control and trying to fly away from the bogey, rather than fight it.

"Slippy, watch out! Bogey on your tail!" Peppy called again.

"Whoa!" cried Slippy. "Help me!"

Fox sighed and sped up to his friend, and took out the bogey that was trying to kill Slippy.

"Phew! Thanks Fox," said Slippy. "I thought they had me."

The team flew between mountains and came to the outskirts of Corneria City, where most of the destruction was going on.

"We're entering Coneria City now," said Fox.

They entered the city, and almost everything was on fire, destroyed, or in the process of being destroyed.

"This is horrible," said Falco.

"Everybody stay alert!" came Peppy's voice. Fox and the team had to maneuver past bombs, fall buildings, and what looked like robot Transformers. Fox came to the overpass the traveled through the middle of the city, and many enemies had camped out on the overpass. As Fox took the enemies out, he had a bogey that was tailing him.

"You've got an enemy on your tail!" cried Peppy.

"Yeah, well, what am I supposed to do Peppy?" asked Fox.

"Use the brake!"

"Of course," said Fox to himself. "That's the only logical thing to do in this situation." So Fox pushed the brake lever on his Arwing, and pulled behind the bogey.

"Wow, that was easy," he said, and took out the bogey with an easy blast from his laser cannons. The team made it's way further through the city, as more buildings began to fall in their path, and part of the ground actually blew up.

"Whoa!" cried Slippy.

"Maneuver around!" cried Fox.

"I'll take this one!" cried Falco. "Get the ones behind me!"

"What?" cried Fox. "Not you too!"

Falco had now made his way ahead of Fox, fighting the bogey that was in front of him, but had three bogeys tailing and shooting at his Arwing. Fox was on his way, as he pushed the boost.

"I could use some help here Fox!" cried Falco.

"I'm coming Falco!"

"Fox, something's wrong with the G-Diffuser!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Hence why I said something."

"Alright I'm here. I got the guys behind you."

Fox began to shoot the bogeys that were tailing Falco, but because Falco was moving so fast, Fox's laser cannon blasts had accidently hit Falco's Arwing.

"Hey Einstein!" cried Falco. "I'm on your side!"

"Sorry, wrong target!" called Fox.

"Just shoot the damn things down!" cried Falco. Fox soon shot the laser from his laser cannon and the bogeys went down without a fight.

"I guess I should be thankful," said Falco.

Fox and the team came to a bridge where many enemies had set up camp and began to shoot at them, with blast coming from all directions.

"No fair!" cried Slippy. "They're camping!"

"Quit playing your stupid video games!" cried Falco.

Fox had to think fast he couldn't take out all of the enemies. "Peppy!" he cried. "How do I get past all these guys?"

"Do a barrell roll!" cried Peppy.

"Z or R twice!" came Slippy's voice.

"Slippy!" cried Falco. "This isn't a friggin' video game! Now quit making all these subtle references to video games i don't know and have no intention of playing, and get going on focusing on the mission!"

As the team came to the other side of the Cornerian Ocean, the arches in the ocean had big robots on water skis skiing back and forth throwing bombs at the team. Falco and peppy took them out, and the team came to land again, and a series of bombs going off, while bogeys continued to shoot at them.

"Try a smoersault!" called Peppy.

"That's down and C-Down!" came Slippy's voice.

Now Falco was pissed. "Alright froggy, now if you're just doing this to piss me off, I swear to God I will kill you!"

"The two of you, knock it off!" called Peppy. 'And quit quoting video games, Slippy! You're making us all mad!"

"Enemy robot, dead ahead," said Slippy. "And FYI, that was not a quote from a videogame!"

"Let's go!" said Falco.

Fox took the lead.

"All-range mode," he said.

Andross's henchman, named Granga, was in a dinosaur looking robot.

"Ah!" he said. "So this is them!"

His transmission somehow came over the teams comms system.

"I'm going to crush you!" cried Ganga.

"Hmm," thought Fox.

"What?" asked Falco.

"Shoot down his legs. It will be easier to aim for his thing on his back."

"I will not lose to this worm!" came Granga's voice.

Fox and Falco soon did somersaults and shot off Granga's robot's legs.

"No!" cried Granga.

"Enemy shields analyzed," said Slippy, as a damage report showed up on the main screens of the Arwings.

"Well, that helps," said Peppy.

Peppy, Fox and Falco took sturns shooting at the green thing on Granga's back. It was a shield for his robot, and soon, his robot was destroyed.

"You annoying little flies!" cried Granga. "Who are you?"

"We're Star Fox," replied Fox.

"My emperor! I've failed you!" cried Granga, and he and he robot then blew up, as now called Star Fox team made it's way back into space to report to the Great Fox.

"All aircraft report!" said Fox as the landed in the docking bay. As they got out of the Arwings, everyone reported to him.

"You're becoming more like your father," said Peppy.

"Thank you," said Fox.

"I'm fine. You okay over there Fox?" asked Falco.

"Never been better, Falco," joked Fox.

"We did it!" cried a very annoying Slippy. "I was worried for a moment."

"There's nothing to worry about Slip. The job's done. Now let's all just relax. We had a rough day."


	13. Chapter 13: Mission Debrief

**Chapter 13: Mission Debrief**

The team headed for the control room of the Great Fox, but just about all of the members, including a very disgusted Falco, were not too happy, even though their mission was a success.

"First thing's first!" cried Falco, acting as if he was the team leader. "Slippy, learn how to fly, stop getting yourself into trouble, and please, for the love of God, stop quoting video games!"

"But it's way too fun," said Slippy, trying to plead his case.

"Do you not take anything seriously?" cried Fox, cutting in. "Quoting video games definitely is not good, especially in the heat of battle. And by the way, Falco, since when were you promoted leader of this team?"

Peppy could sense some tension was starting to rise.

"Okay now everybody, let's calm down," he said, trying to cut in. But to no avail.

"Why do you have to be the only leader of this team, Fox?" cried Falco. "Do you think you're the only one who has leadership skills? I was the leader of the Hot Rodders, in case you have forgotten."

"But this is my team."

"Doesn't mean you have to be the only leader. We can all lead."

"Knock it off, Fox!" cried Peppy.

Fox sighed. "Alright!" he said to Peppy, and the rest of the team. "Let's just put this behind us, and let's all work a little better on what was just mentioned. Corneria City is safe now, and until General Pepper gives us another assignment, let's just hang low and get some rest."

During the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, Slippy had been up playing video games and working on his new invention. He kept making loud noises, and began to wake everyone up. Fox, Falco, and Peppy came running to the living rom of the Great Fox, only to find Slippy building something.

"Dude, Slip," said a very tired Fox. 'What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a new vehicle," said Slippy.

Falco sighed. "Ugh, that's nice Slippy, but seriously, you're keeping us up, so yeah, you need to stop."

"This is called a Landmaster," explained Slippy.

He showed it off the the three of them.

"It seriously looks like an army tank," said Fox.

"I'm just making a few adjustments to the cannon blasters."

Peppy saw something next to it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Blue Marine."

"What's that for Slip?"

"It's an underwater vehicle. I built it for use on Aquas."

"Look Slippy," said Peppy. 'We don't even know if we are going to Aquas, so why build it?"

"Just in case we may need to go there.''


	14. Chapter 14: Falco's Secret

**Chapter 14: Falco's Secret**

Fox, Falco and Peppy headed to the control room.

"Well, now that Slippy's woken us up for the thousandth time, I need to show you guys something."

Her went into his personal things and pulled out a file folder, which was labeled HOT RODDERS.

"Oh comeon Falco," said Fox. "Enough of the Hot Rodders stuff."

"Listen, this is important," said Falco. "When I was with the Hot Rodders, there was a rumor that our rival gang, the Speed Demons, had four individuals that were stealing Arwing parts from our headquarters in back of the nighclub. A wolf, a pig, a chameleon, and a monkey. So we sent one of our members behind enemy lines into their territory to see what this was really about, and he got a picture of this." Falco pulled out a picture of what looked like a large amount of boxes in a big room. "Any idea what those might be?" Falco asked Fox and Peppy.

"They look like supply crates," said Peppy.

"They were. More than thousands of supply crates."

"Well, were the supply crates going?" asked Fox.

"We found out that they were going to Venom, to help aid Andross in building an army so that he could take over the Lylat System. Not only were these guys members of the Speed Demons, but they were also mercenaries hired by Andross."

"What are the names?" asked Fox.

"Wolf O'Donnell, Andrew Oikinny, Leon Powalski, and Pigma Dengar?"

"Wait," interrupted Peppy. "Did you just say Pigma Dengar?"

"Yeah," replied Falco. "Why?"

"He and I have a long history. Of course he could be the one that Andross could trust."

"Wolf O'Donnell rejected my request to join the team," said Fox. "I can see why now."

"You do realize he was involved with your father's death right?" asked Falco.

Fox's eyes lit up. Was this true? "What?" he asked.

"The reports lit up our hideout," said Falco.

"Nothing's been confirmed," confessed Peppy. Fox was stunned.

"You knew all along?" he cried.

"We don't know exactly if he was involved," said Peppy.

"This makes me want to kill him even more now," said Fox.

ROB 64 had come in, and played a message from General Pepper.

"I need you to go to Fichina now, Fox! Andross has hired Star Wolf to plant a bomb at our defense base on the planet!"

"Let's get rolling," said Fox to the team.


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Star Wolf

**Chapter 15: Enter Star Wolf**

Star Fox arrived on Fichina, and right away saw the base where the bomb had been planted. General Pepper came over the comms system.

"Recover our base from the enemy army!" he called to Fox.

"Roger, general," said Fox. "Alright you heard Pepper!" he called to the team. "Split up, and take it to them!"

The team split up in different directions, as bogeys began coming out of the base.

"Score one bogey!" yelled Falco as he took one out.

"Agh!" cried Fox. Multiple bogeys were following him, shooting at his wings. He couldn't keep his Arwing straight. "Help me out here guys!"

"I'm coming Fox!" called Peppy. The bogeys were soon destroyed, but it was no sooner that Peppy had bogeys he was shooting at in front of him, and bogeys were shooting at him from behind.

"I've got you covered Peppy!" called Fox, as he regained control of his Arwing, aimed his laser cannons at the bogeys tailing Peppy, and shot them down.

"Thanks Fox!" called Peppy.

"Anytime Peppy," said Fox. "Do these guys ever stop coming out the base?"

"I think I see the last fleet," said Falco.

"I've got you now!" called Slippy, as he actually, and I mean ACTUALLY, took down a bogey.

"Good kill Slip," said Fox.

"I won't let you get away from me," said Peppy, chasing after a bogey.

"Time for a little payback," said Falco, as he took out what was the last of the remaining bogeys. But even more trouble began to brew as Slippy noticed something unusual and unfamiliar coming out of the base.

"Why are ships coming out of the base?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" cried Fox, and looked over towards the base. "Can anyone take care of them?"

Four ships emerged from inside of the base, and a very familiar voice came over the comms system.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

"Star Wolf," said Fox.

"Andross has ordered us to take you down," came the voice of Leon Powalski.

"Peppy!" came Pigma's voice. "Long time no see!"

"How dare you cross paths with me again!" called Peppy.

"Andross's enemy is my enemy!" called Andrew Oikinny.

"Just what i need to see. Star Wolf," said Fox.

"Right there with you," said Falco.

"Let's take care of these guys first," said Fox.

A dogfight then ensued, with Wolf targeting Fox, Pigma Peppy, Leon Falco, and Andrew Slippy. A few hits from Andrew to the back of Slippy's Arwing was really starting to annoy Slippy.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" he called.

"Nothing can overpower the weaponry of the Wolfen!" called Wolf.

"We'll see about that," said Fox, and chased Wolf. Wolf somehow managed to get in back of Fox, and Fox needed to get in front of him somehow. He remembered what Peppy had taught him. So he steered his Arwing into a somersault, and ended up tailing Wolf.

"What the hell?" cried wolf. He was completely stunned.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" asked Fox.

"Well done," said Wolf. "But just remember. You're good... but I am better! You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox!"

"I'll do you fast, peppy old pal!" called Pigma.

"Come at me and see what happens!" called Peppy. he pushed a button on his control pannel, and out of his Arwing he went.

"Uh," cried Falco. "What did Peppy just do? Does he have an ejector's seat?"

"Let's finish this the old fashioned way, Pigma!" called Peppy.

Pigma landed the Wolfen and got out. He drew his blaster. Peppy drew his as well.

"What is he doing?" thought Fox. he could see Peppy and Pigma going at it from up in the air. peppy and Pigma were literally trying to tear each other to shreds, as Pigma kicked and punched, and Peppy bled and pained. "That reward shall be mine!" called Pigma.

"Hey!" called Peppy, aiming the blaster at Pigma. Pigma looked at peppy, begging to be spared, but peppy pulled the trigger. Pigma felt his leg tremble, as he fell to the ground, lucky to still be alive, but his leg now had a huge bullet wound in it.

"Your Arwing will never destroy my Wolfen!" called Wolf. "Until next time..." He motioned for his team to back off, and Pigma got back into his Wolfen, and flew back up near Wolf. But Fox had fired one last shot to damage his Wolfen to the max.

"I...Can't...Lose!" he cried. "let's get out of here!"

"I'll take care of the bomb now!" said Fox, and flew his Arwing into the base. He got out of his Arwing, and armed himself with a Retro Blaster. He made his way through the halls, stealthily going around corners, until he found the engine room with the bomb. He pulled apart the green wire, because he had a hunch this was the right one, and looked at the bomb. It immediately stopped. He smiled, and got back in his Arwing.

"Is it stopped?" asked Falco.

"I got it!" called Fox. "Threat neutralized! Back to the Great Fox, everyone!"

The Star Fox team took off for the skies of Fichina, and soon found themselves in space, docking the Arwings on the docking bay of the Great Fox, and took a good long night's rest.


	16. Chapter 16: Wolf's Warning

**Chapter 16: Wolf's Warning**

Back in Wolf's hideout on his home planet, and spoke severely to Pigma, who really didn't seem to even to a word Wolf said to him. He just cared more about the money he was getting paid.

"Never, ever, EVER..." cried Wolf. "... get out of the Wolfen again! Do you hear me? I understand you and that scary looking bunny rabbit have a past, but it doesn't give you the right to get of your Wolfen in the middle of a dogfight and start fighting your former ally!"

"I'm getting paid a heavy amount of cash," said Pigma. "I was trying to make my worth worth it."

Wolf looked angrily at Pigma and got right up in his face.

"Is that really all you care about?" asked Wolf. "Do you really care more about money than your actual team?"

"I'm in it for the money," replied Pigma.

"What did you just say?" asked Wolf.

"I believe he just said he's..." came Leon's voice.

"DON'T ADD IN, LEON!" cried Wolf. "Pigma's already pissed me off enough already, and I don't need you pissing me off as well." He grabbed Pigma by the neck and began to lightly choke.

"Pull that shit again, and you will find yourself off of this team in a heartbeat. You greedy little bastard." Wolf loosened his grasp on Pigma's neck and finally let go. Pigma fell to the floor. "Consider that your warning, Dengar," said Wolf. "And that's a warning to all of you, not just Pigma. So I'd be careful if I were you."


	17. Chapter 17: Out Of The Frying Pan

**Chapter 17: Out Of The Frying Pan**

The Star Fox team was hanging out and lounging around when the got a call from General Pepper. "Star Fox, we need your help on Solar! Andross has activated a bio-weapon!"

"Solar?" cried Falco. "The lava place?''

"Lethal Lava Land," said Slippy.

"I bet thats what Hell looks like," said Falco to Fox.

Fox sighed. "How lethal is it?"

"You could literally burn to death," muttered Peppy.

"That area's an oven!" said Pepper. "Don't go burning that Arwing! Be reasonable Fox!"

"We'll be careful," said Fox.

"WHAT?" cried Falco. "YOU SAID YES TO GO TO THAT PLACE? ARE YOU HIGH?"

"No, I am not high," said Fox. "Now let's get into our Arwings and settle the threat!"

The team headed for the loading bay and before they knew it found themselves on Solar, the so called "lethal lava land" and planet that looked exactly like "Hell." Walls of long fireballs were shooting themselves through the sky, and vulture like birds were flying around. Fox finally came over the comms system.

"Keep an eye on your shields," he said to the team, and he took the lead as the team sped forward.

"The Arwing might not make it," said Falco. He could feel the Arwing being pushed to the left and right because of the heat. Flying conditions were gonna be difficult. But Slippy had to chip in with an annoying piece of information.

"This baby can take temperatures up to 9000 degrees," he said.

"Don't fly to low," said Peppy. "Your ship can't take it."

Fox was now thoroughly confused. "So wait... it can take damage but it can't?"

"Uh, Fox?" cried Slippy. Right away, all of a sudden, a large lobster looking creature appeared from lava sea, and began to spit fireballs at the team.

"THIS is the enemy's bio-weapon?" cried Peppy.

"Andross is an insane fool!"

"It's Cloverfield!" cried Slippy.

"What in the name of combat is Cloverfield?" asked Falco. "Look out!"

The monster swung a lobster arm at the team, and luckily everyone dodged it.

"Aim for the arm!" cried Peppy.

"Bomb it!" called Fox.

The monster took about four or five bombs to the arm and it blasted off, while the hole in its body began to spew what looked like lava blood.

"Is that... blood?" asked Fox.

"yep," said Peppy.

"Bomb the other arm," said Fox. The arm was soon bombed off, and lava blood began to spew from that hole in the monster's right side, and he opened his mouth to spit more fireballs.

"Dammit, I'm hit!" called Falco.

"Me too!" called Peppy. "Sorry guys, I gotta sit this one out."

To avoid taking anymore damage, Peppy left Solar, and headed back to the Great Fox. it was now only Fox, Falco, and a useless Slippy. Fox had an idea. He began to shoot at the monsters head, and soon, the monster began to spin, and lava blood began spewing out, as the monster was getting rck chunks of his head blown off by Fox's laser cannons.

"Help me out!" cried Fox.

Falco and Slippy joined in. More blood kept flowing, creating a high river that was hard for the team to fly over, but they managed to do so, and after the got over the obstacle, the head of the monster blew off and he melted in the lava as he fell back into the lava river. ROB 64 came over the comms system.

"Peppy's ship is under repair."

"Thank you for the update ROB. Now everyone, back to the Great Fox." And the team took off for the Great Fox. But little did they know that there would be trouble ahead.


	18. Chapter 18: Attack On The Great Fox

**Chapter 18: Attack On The Great Fox**

When the rest of the team approached the Great Fox, they saw it was being attacked. Hordes of robot like ships and bogeys were attacking, and the Great fox was being destroyed.

"Fox," said Falco. "What is going on?"

"Why are we always the ones to run into these situations?" asked Slippy.

"I don't know," replied Fox. "But you guys stay and fight out here. I'm getting into the ship and fighting there!"

Falco and Slippy started to shoot lasers from their cannons, while Fox took down bogeys on his way to the Great Fox's loading bay.

"Peppy?" he called over the comms system. "Peppy? You doing okay?"

Peppy was kicking ass, literally beating up everything in sight.

"There's little minion robot guys that have attacked the control room!" called Peppy.

"I'm on my way!" cried Fox, and he drew his blaster.

"Ah shit!" cried Falco. "My G-Diffuser is busted again!"

Slippy was kicking butt as well. "Look! I got one!"

As Falco and Slippy were destroying the bogeys outside, Peppy was making the rounds inside the ship.

"I could use your help here Fox!"

All of a sudden, the giant bug like robot was shot four times and a small explosion occurred and it blew up.

"About time you showed up," said Peppy.

Falco was downing drones and bogeys like it was something he did on an every day basis. All of a sudden, a voice came over the comms system. Fox and Peppy heard it as well.

"I cannot allow you to go any further," it said.

"We need to get in the Arwings," said Peppy.

"Your Arwing is like, totaled," said Fox.

"I can handle this," said Falco. He began to shoot at the large ship, but the ship's pilot, a henchman of Andross, fired back with a beam of rays that nearly damaged Falco's ship for good.

"Agh, I'm hit," he said. Fox had gotten in his Arwing, and left Peppy behind in the Great Fox with ROB. He left the docking bay, and flew out to help his friend. Out of nowhere, Fox's laser cannon blasters took down the ship.

"I cannot believe I have lost to this scum!" cried the pilot.

"Sorry to jet... but I'm in a hurry," said Fox.

"Everybody back to the Great Fox for debrief."

"Or what's left of it," mumbled Falco


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Debrief II

**Chapter 19: Mission Debrief II**

On what was left of the Great Fox's control center, the Star Fox team gathered to share their thoughts on what had just happened, and what needed to be done to stop Andross once and for all.

"Alright, someone please tell me," cried Fox. "Where on earth did Andross get those WMDs? Because, Falco, for one thing, there's no way WMDs were in those thousands of supply crates Star Wolf was sending him."

"No," said Falco. "You're definitely right on that part."

"There's no way he can build this big of an army with just thousands of supply crates," continued Fox. "He must have had another supplier somehow."

"Fox," cut in Peppy, "you have to take into account he is a scientist."

"Yes, but can a disembodied scientist make a whole army just like that?"

Slippy was actually making himself useful and looking stuff up on the computer.

"Uh...guys?" he cried. "I just received an email from General Pepper. Turns out he's got another bio-weapon on Aquas."

"Yeah, so what's the big point?" asked Falco.

"That's my home planet," replied Slippy.

"Oh," said Falco. "Sorry to hear that."

"But also check this out." He clicked a link to some pictures General Pepper had sent them.

"What is that?" asked Fox.

"General Pepper sent your old friend, Bill Grey, on a scouting assignment for the Husky and Bulldog Squadrons and Bill said this might come of some usefulness. He found this." Slippy clicked another link and a picture of a huge bunker came up.

"What is this?" asked Fox.

"It's a supply depot," said Falco. "On Macbeth. So Star Wolf isn't the only way Andross is getting supplies. The planet is so full of miners, engineers, and scientists, that he must be asking them to build machinery from minerals. Andross must have succeeded in invading the planet and taking control of its resources. After the planet was enslaved to Andross, the inhabitants were enslaved in creating the Venomian Army, and supplying the army with weapons of war."

"It must have become the industrial key to the Venomian war effort and launch site for interplanetary misslies launched against Corneria," said Peppy.

Fox had a plan. "If we can get to Macbeth now, or after we clear Aquas from the WMD and assuming we have no more disturbances along the way, and we liberate the planet, it would strike a crippling blow to the Venomian war industry."

"So, wait," said Slippy. "I'm confused. Who are the Venomians?"

"Seriously?" cried Falco.

"Hey," said Fox. "Give him credit. He's the reason we came to this conclusion."

"The Venomian Army is the main army of Venom that operates under the control of Andross," replied Peppy. "They are also known as Androssians."

"Then what's up with calling them bogeys?"

"It's just a slang term," said Fox. "Everybody uses it."

"It'll be hard to take them out," said Falco.

"Why?" asked Fox.

"Well, for one, there's the supply base, and two, they're disciplined. And ruthless."

"Why all of a sudden would Andross attack us?" asked Slippy.

"it's because of his exile," said Peppy. "Pepper wasn't convinced Andross would attack. he had no intel on the fact that Andross had been at least planning this for years, nor any on when an attack was imminent. His blitzkrieg tactic was his main tactic."

They all paused for a moment. they knew what had to be done. Then, of all people of course, Slippy had to break the silence. "I feel like I just sat through a 90 minute documentary called History 101 about the history of the Venomian Army."

Falco rolled his eyes, and Peppy gave Slippy a stern look. But Fox was determined to end Andross's threat once and for all.

"First, we take down the bio-weapon on Aquas. Then, we hit the supply station. After that, it's Venom. Um, Slippy, I actually have a question. Since Aquas is well, um, it's all water, what am I going to drive?"

"I have just the ticket," said Slippy. He brought the team into what was left of his workshop and somehow the two vehicles he was working on were not damaged and remained intact.

"I call it the Blue Marine. You know, like submarine, but replace 'sub' with 'blue'."

"We get it," said Falco.


	20. Chapter 20: Terror Of The Deep

**Chapter 20: Terror Of The Deep**

The team soon found themselves on Aquas, and the Great Fox (or what was left of it) landed in the ocean of Aquas so that Fox could easily deploy the Blue Marine. Peppy, Falco, and Slippy were watching from the control room, with an infrared radar and GPS tracking system to see where Fox was and where he was going. Fox came over the comms system.

"I'm gonna check out the bio-weapon."

Suddenly, gigantic fish started attacking the Blue Marine. He fired some blasts from the Marine's laser cannon, and disposed of the fish. They did not look like Ordinary fish. They looked like robotic fish, fish deployed by Andross to keep the bio-weapon safe and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

"I'm sending the data to you guys," said Fox.

The rest of the team was thoroughly confused.

"Data?" cried Falco. "What data? There's no data here!"

It was getting harder for Fox to navigate. The presence of the bio weapon was causing pollution.

"Looks like the pollution has started," said Peppy. "Use a torpedo to help you see."

So Fox fired a torpedo and sure enough, he could see in front of him.

"this is just... awful," said Slippy.

"Hang in there, Slip," said Peppy sadly. He knew no one wanted to see their home planet be blown to bits and the hands of a mad scientist.

Fox began to shoot long, gigantic eels as they began to attack his ship. As they were disposed of, another eel came, although this one was very much more real, and actually tried to eat Fox's Marine. As the eel opened its mouth, Fox fired his laser cannons. Blood speweled out from the eel's mouth and basically flooded the ocean. It added to the pollution.

"How's the Blue Marine, Fox?"

Fox just laughed. "It's a good thing you prepared, Slip," he said.

"This thing will never hold together," said Falco.

Fox kept on driving, encountering more bad fish and disposing of them rather quickly. They were really no match for him. But a laser blast almost came close to hitting Fox.

"Whoa!" cried Slippy. "Watch out!"

"Sorry," said Fox. "I'll try and bring it back in one piece like you asked."

"Look out behind you, Fox!" called Falco. One of those big, fat fish with the light on top of him that looked like it came out of Finding Nemo or Star Wars moved right above Fox.

"Uh, have I been spotted?" he asked.

"Nope," said Peppy. "Luckily, not yet. Make sure you don't get spotted. They could send another massive wave of enemies straight for you if you are."

Fox had no idea where he was right now. It almost looked like he was in the mouth of a fish, but that was out of the question, because if he was, he would be dead right now.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Fox," said Peppy.

"You're not the only one," finished Falco.

Fox saw another fish with the searchlight, and immediately shot it down. He passed on a little more ways up ahead, and then.

"I think I found the bio weapon."

Everything went dark. But a huge kraken sprang into action, asits eye began to look at Fox.

"Holy shit!" cried Falco. "It's a big ass kraken."

"Enemy shield analyzed," said Slippy. On the control center screen, and shield bar appeared.

"Aim for the two columns," said Peppy.

"What columns?" asked Fox.

"THE TWO COLUMNS!"

"Yes, but where?"

The kraken opened its mouth and out appeared his gums, the two columns Ppey was talking about.

"His gums are freakin' rainbow colored?"

"Just shoot the damn things!" cried Peppy.

Fox torpedoed one, and the kraken began to sputter and shake. When the kraken next opened his mouth, Fox took out the other one.

"Go for the eyes," said Peppy.

Fox really torpedoed the eyes, and soon enough, the kraken couldn't see. Finally, the kraken blew up from all the damage, and Fox was victorious.

"Preparing to dock," he said. "We need a game plan for Macbeth. Then, it's showtime. The Blue Marine worked out greta Slippy."

"Yeah," said Falco. "He's not such a screw up after all."

"Thanks a lot Falco."

"I'll take the sky any day," said Peppy.

"Sheesh, Peppy, you too?" cried Slippy.

"Alright," said Fox. "Let's get serious now. We have work to do."


	21. Chapter 21: Game Plan

**Chapter 21: Game Plan**

Back on the Great Fox, fox arrived and found Falco, Peppy, and Slippy rebuilding the parts of the ship that were destroyed in the attack.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're fixing up the place," said Slippy.

"Yeah, I can see," replied Fox. "But guys, Macbeth. Remember?"

ROB 64 looked at Fox.

"Message from General Pepper," he told him in his robot voice. "I will take care of fixing the ship from here."

Peppy, Falco, and Slippy gathered around Fox as ROB 64 played the transmission on the wall in front of them. A picture of General Pepper appeared.

"Well done on Aquas, Star Fox," he said. "You really saved our allies from a huge terrorist attack."

"We know where we need to go next though," Fox told him. "Slippy came across multiple links of intel on our computer that you had Bill send and found out there's a supply depot on Macbeth where Andross is getting most of his supplies. We came to the conclusion that we need to take that down and that will stop the Venomian Army from attacking more."

"There's only one problem," said Pepper.

"What's that?" asked Falco.

"There's a train that runs to the supply depot. It carries supplies from the depot to the station where Andross has henchmen waiting so that they can take it to Venom."

"That's not a big deal at all," said Fox.

"Of course it is," said Pepper. "Your Arwing will be of little use. Only because must travel past eight switches that open the lock on the train tracks to stop the train. A ground vehicle would probably be best."

"Damn," said Fox.

"Don't worry Fox," said Slippy. "I have just the ticket for you."

After they were done talking with General Pepper, Slippy brought Fox and the team back to his hangar where he had stored the Blue Marine, and showed them a new vehicle.

"I call it the Landmaster," said Slippy.

"Well," said Falco. "if the Blue Marine worked, then this has to."

"We'll provide air support in the Arwings," said Peppy.

"Attention please," said ROB. "Arriving on Macbeth."

Fox got in the Landmaster and the others took to their Arwings.

"Let's rock and roll boys. Put your headsets on for comms, check the G-diffuser, and make sure you have enough fuel in your engines."


	22. Chapter 22: The Forever Train

**Chapter 22: The Forever Train**

Soon, fox was on the ground, as the Great Fox had let him off, and he caught up to the train. it was right beside him.

"I'm shooting the train," he said, and began to fire the Landmaster's laser cannons at it. One car was uncoupled and it blew to bits. All of a sudden, the driver of the train, a bio-mechanical construct called Mechbeth, came over the comms system.

"Here come the little hyenas now!" he called.

Fox fought his way through a battleground, with towers of mechanical minions firing at him, and he destroyed a big gate that blocked his way.

"Here ya go!" called Mechbeth, and a train car rolled some boulders into Fox's path. Fox blew them away with the lasers, and continued on his way, and started to shoot the train again. He blew up another train car, and the driver was pissed.

"They're not taking me seriously," he said.

More of the Venomian Army was right up around the corner. the rest of the team then arrived and began to shoot the army.

"Here they come!" called Falco.

Fox got ahead of the part of the train that was left, and saw that two cars of laser cannons were firing straight at him.

"Incoming!" called Slippy. Somehow, and don't ask how, Slippy took the cars out, but Mechbeth fired a missile at the Landmaster.

"Take this!" he called. Fox did a barrel roll to avoid the missile, and wound up back on course with the train.

Mechbeth let out more boulders from a bridge far up ahead, and Fox had to destroy them and fight his way through them.

"How's the Landmaster Fox?" asked Slippy.

"Not now, Slippy!" called Fox.

"Try hovering," said Peppy.

Fox looked around, until finally he saw the hover mode on the gear shift. he moved the stick up to HOVER, and flew over the boulders. Mechbteh had seen that Fox had avoided the boulders.

"Dang. Detach the rear vehicle!" he called.

Fox started shooting at the last car, as the train slowed down on a bridge. Fox went down the hill.

"Don't let him get to the supply depot!" called Peppy. More falling boulders blockaded Fox's path, as he tried to catch back up with the train. The train ran through a small depot, though this wasn't the one Fox was after. The path was now more narrow, and harder for Fox to navigate. He had lost the train for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" asked Mechbeth. "Come a little closer!" Fox got onto the track and saw the train in front of him. He began to shoot the car in front of him, and it finally blew to smithereens.

"You're not leaving yet!" called Falco.

The train wa sout of sight, but Fox remained confident he could catch back up with it. he was out of the small depot and back into the open world. he followed the track as he caught back up with the train.

"I see the fuel bunker on the right side," said Falco.

"Change the switch ahead," said Peppy.

Fox blew up more of the train, as Peppy came over the comms system again.

"Shoot the eight switches to open the lock," he said. The switches popped up, and Fox shot the first two.

"I got two of them for you guys," said a voice.

"Katt Monroe?" cried Falco.

She shot the next two for fox.

"Thanks Katt," he called.

"What are you doing here?" asked Falco.

"You guys look like you could use some help," she replied.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this," said Mechbeth. "You're very lucky."

A flying machine popped out of the first car, and Fox began to shoot it.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"This is what you get for sending me off-course," said the driver. "I'll lure these guys to the front."

"Thanks for telling us exactly what you're about to do," said Falco.

"Shit," came Mechbeth's voice. Fox shot the fifth and sixth switches, and the enemy began to fire.

"Enemy shields analyzed," said Slippy. A shield bar came across Fox's HUD display in the Landmaster.

"I'm here to rescue you," said Falco.

Katt began to shoot the flying thing as it lifted Fox up off the ground, and threw him away from the front of the train.

"Well at least we can take this boss out," she said.

Fox began shooting at it. its shields were weakening, but it send fling objects in front of Fox's path. "Jeez," he cried.

"Heh heh heh, what's wrong?" laughed Mechbeth.

"Take care of the guys behind me!" cried Peppy.

"I got them," said Katt, and within an instant she took out the guys behind Peppy.

Fox shot at the boss agin, this time part of the flying object blew up and blew up in mid-air. peppy got the seventh switch.

"One more switch," he said.

"I see it," said Fox. "I'm taking it out." And he shot it.

"Good going Fox," said Peppy.

Up ahead, the points changed, as the track moved from one direction to going in the other direction. it was diverting the train right into the supply depot.

"No!" cried Mechbeth. "Hit the brakes!" But the brakes were jammed, and he rammed right through the buffers.

"i can't STOP IT!" he yelled as the train entered the depot. Within seconds, a huge explosion and a BOOM was heard, as the depot began to blow up. Fox had to somehow get out of there and back to the Great Fox.

"Phew!" said Fox. "It's taken care of. All Aircraft report!"

"I can see the look on their stupid faces!" exclaimed Slippy.

"I'm sure we hurt them this time," came Peppy's voice.

"Now it's out turn to kick some ass!" said Falco.

"Katt," said Fox. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Anytime," she said, and she took off from the team and headed her own way.

"That settles that," said Fox. "We have one more path to clear. The Venom Defense Fleet on Area 6. It's really our only direct way to Venom. I'm switching vehicles. Who's up for the task?"

"Let's blow these guys to hell!" came Falco's voice. Peppy and Slippy started cheering. Fox just smiled, as the Great fox lowered it's back door, and he drove the Landmaster in, got out, got into his Arwing, and he flew back out of the Great fox to join up with the rest of his team.


	23. Chapter 23: Through The Middle

**Chapter 23: Through The Middle**

As they left Macbeth's atmosphere and traveled through space to Area 6, general Pepper came over the comms system.

"It's almost over! We're in your debt. Come back in one piece Fox!"

"Will do, General," replied Fox.

"Caiman here, No problems," said a defense pilot in Area 6 to other pilots. The Great Fox let out a huge horn, and Caiman started to panic.

"Copy that? Emergency maneuvers!" he called.

"Too late," said Falco. "Game over, gorilla pal!" And the Star Fox team sent themselves flying into the heat of combat.

"Entering Venom Air Defense zone," said Fox.

"Space mines ahead," said Slippy. The team avoided the space mines, and regrouped after avoiding them.

"Here comes the first fleet!" called Peppy.

Fox and the team started to take down the fleet, and got about halfway through the first fleet, when a second fleet came charging in.

"Bogey behind me," said Falco. "Am I getting slow?"

"Use bombs wisely!" said Peppy.

"The second fleet is right behind us!" called Falco. "Hold still and let me shoot you!"

the team took out what was left of the second fleet, as the third fleet started making their way towards Fox.

"Fleet number three, dead ahead," said Slippy.

"How may fleets are there?" asked Falco.

"Hopefully just the three," said Fox. he was getting an incoming message from ROB 64.

"Great Fox will cover you," he said.

"Booyeah!" called Falco.

"Incoming enemy missile!" exclaimed Slippy.

"Shoot 'em down!" called Peppy. "We're being marked."

"Did we get them," a pilot called to Caiman.

"Not yet sir," replied Caiman.

Fox was receiving another message. He didn't know who this was from.

"What's up?'' he said, very casually.

"Ah," said the disturbing voice. "The son of James McCloud!"

"Andross," said Fox.

"What?" cried Peppy.

"Those tin cans are no match for me!" said Andross. "HAHAHA you can never defeat me! I'll make those fools pay!"

"Hold together!" said Falco.

"They've broken through the third line sir," came Caiman's voice.

"Well then," said Andross over his comms system. "Since I remain on Venom, send them in!"

"Send who in?" asked Slippy.

Ships that looked very familiar to the Star Fox Team appeared.

"Long time no see Fox," came Wolf's voice.

"Not Star Wolf again," said Fox.

"The Wolfen II's will forever defeat your weak Arwings!" called Wolf.

"Ready for round two, Peppy old pal?" came Pigma's voice.

"I'm not your pal," said Peppy.

"We were so close to Venom!" said Falco.

"And you won't get any closer!" came Andrew's voice.

Leon and Slippy had their stupid words to say to each other, but they aren't worth mentioning because like I said, they were just stupid things that they said to each other.

Leon and Andrew were taken down easily.

"UNCLE ANDROSS!" cried Andrew.

Peppy had damaged Pigma's Wolfen so much it was about to blow.

"I still want my cut of pay," he said to Wolf.

Both Fox and Wolf were going at it, And both of their vehicles were damaged.

"You can't beat me!" called Wolf.

"We'll see," said Fox. A blast of his lasers shot Wolf's windshield, and as it shattered, a piece of glass shot up and stabbed him in the eye.

"AHHHH!" he cried. He lost control of his Wolfen, and fell to the surface of Venom, and crashed. Fox needed repairs, and then it was time for Venom. The showdown with Andross was about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Battle

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle**

The team arrived on Venom. Venom was a very dark, depressing planet, with an acid river running through the heart of it. It seemed like it was almost inhabitable, and the air was almost unbreathable if inhaled. it was a barren place, and the Star Fox team could see why Andross was exiled here. They entered the atmosphere of Venom, and were ready to wreak havoc on Andross.

"Say your prayers, Andross!" came Fox over the comms system.

Then, three ships appeared. Leon, Andrew, and Pigma, without Wolf.

"Too bad daddy's not here to see you fail!" called Pigma.

"Let's see how you handle the Wolfen III's," said Leon.

"We'll make sure you never reach Andross!" cried Andrew.

"We'll see about that," said Fox.

"Ugh, we just dealt with you wackos," cried Falco. "You guys never give up."

Luckily, they were circling around Andross's base, which was a bunker sticking up from the ground. But the remaining members of the Star Wolf team were determined to make sure Star Fox didn't reach their destination. Peppy was already being attacked by Pigma, and he was already in trouble.

"I can't break free," he said.

Leon began pestering Falco, as Falco was dealing mega damage to the Wolfen III.

"Annoying bird!" cried Leon. "I AM THE GREAT LEON! Aghhhhh!" In an instant, Falco shot him down.

"In your dreams, lizard freak," he said.

"Fox, get this guy off me," said Slippy.

"I'm gonna bust you up REAL good," said Pigma.

"I'll take care of you," said Andrew.

Peppy started to take care of Pigma, who's Wolfen was ready to give out again.

"You can't beat me," cried Pigma. "I have a better ship."

Fox teamed up with Peppy and helped to take down Pigma.

"This can't be happening!" he cried, and his Wolfen crashed to the surface, and his Wolfen blew up as he was in it. Pigma was dead, finally beaten by the ones he had betrayed almost ten years ago. Fox then teamed with Falco and took down an already weakened Andrew.

"He's too strong!" called Andrew.

Fox had to make an ultimate decision now. "I'll go it alone from here," he told the team.

"Fox!" cried Slippy.

Fox did a somersault maneuver, and flew into Andross's bunker. He thought it was going to be smooth sailing from there. Fox was traveling down a tunnel, and soon he came to a fork in the path, and took the left direction. All of a sudden, a familiar, but deep, menacing voice came over his comms system.

"I've been waiting for you, Fox McCloud," came Andross's voice. "You know that I control the galaxy. It's foolish to come against me. Now you will feel true pain."

Fox came to the end of the tunnel, and Andross's disembodied head and hands revealed themselves. it was time for battle. Andross backed up a little bit, and Fox began to shoot his left hand. Andross pulled it back, and then began to suck in the air, trying to swallow Fox and kill him. Fox did the best he could to resist, putting the brakes on his Arwing, and trying to steer clear of Andross's mouth. Andross finally closed his mouth. Fox had escaped being swallowed, but Andross spit out small chunks of rock that Fox was not expecting, and a few of them hit Fox's Arwing.

"Not so tough now are we?" asked Andross.

"I won't let you defeat me," said Fox.

Andross grunted. Fox began to shoot his hand again, nearly destroying it, before he pulled it back again, but instead of using the swallow tactic, he swung his hand at Fox's Arwing. Fox didn't see this coming either, but luckily, just got out of the way. Andross tried this again three more times, and the last one nearly got Fox. Fox rebounded quite quickly, and finally destroyed the left hand of Andross. Andross showed Fox an angry face, and took his right hand, and did what he did with his other hand, but this time trying to punch Fox out of the way. Fox knew this tactic, so it was kind of expected. He began to shoot at the right hand of Andross, and Andross pulled it back. Fox had shot a bomb at it as Andross opened it up again and this time it blew severe damage, almost destroying the hand. Andross pulled it back again, but he put it out again, making it vulnerable to Fox's laser blasts, and the hand was soon destroyed. Fox then decided to take out Andross's eyes to try and blind him. After a few shots to the eyes and head of Andross, Andross began to shake and sputter back and forth. he head began to catch fire, and small explosions began to occur from his head. He started to shake and turn and sputter even harder and faster, and soon his head had blown up. Fox had won. Or so he thought. Andross had pulled another trick


	25. Chapter 25: True Form

**Chapter 25: True Form**

Somehow, Fox was transported into a room with a gigantic floating brain with eyes right in the middle of it.

"Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!" said Andross. Fox knew what this was.

"So Andross, you show your true form," said Fox. he really didn't know how to take the brain out, so he aimed for the eyes in the middle of the brain. Befoe he could shoot though, Andross sent electrical blasts towards Fox's Arwing.

"Where is this electricity coming from?" cried Fox. After the electrical blasts proved no avail against Fox, Fox looked around and saw that Andross's eyes were connected with and electrical current. The two eyeballs had split from the current, and were now chasing after Fox. He finally caught up to them, and began to shoot at one of them, and nearly destroyed one before the eyeballs backed off. Fox had to turn around and now had the eyeballs in his sight once again. He shot the eyeball and soon it caught fire and blew up. Now he had to chase the other eyeball. He started to shoot at hit, but he lost course and had to reverse direction. He got back on track, and shot down the other eyeball. it blew up, and now the only part of Andross that remained was the flying brain. Fox began to shoot at it, but nothing happened.

'Why isn't anything happening?" he cried. Then, he noticed something on the back of the brain. it looked like some sort of parasite.

"Gotchya," said Fox. And he started to shoot the back of the brain. he noticed it was taking damage. He knew it. it was the weak spot. It was a hard spot to keep dhooting, because the brain kept moving, and Fox had to keep flying in circles to keep shooting it. Finally after about another five to six times he shot at it, the brain began to wiggle back and forth, just like Andross's head began to do once Fox shot his eyes. He was about to do it. he was about to defeat the one and only Andross, someone who had once been an ally to Corneria, someone who had let his scientific work drive him to the brink of madness and insanity, and someone who was exiled, left to die, and survived, only to invade the Lylat system. The threat was about to be stopped for good. Finally, Fox circled the brain again, and with one final critical blow to the brain, Fox shot at it, and then it blew up.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" called Andross, as his dying words were heard clearly by Fox, who had to find an escape root out of Andross's base. But all of a sudden, the part of the base he was in blew up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, and everything went white.


	26. Chapter 26: Father's Footsteps

**Chapter 26: Father's Footsteps**

Fox thought maybe he was dead. Maybe as he killed Andross, he had gone down with him, and was now dead. he thought of his father, and how he had died at the hands of Andross. Everything was still white, but Fox heard a strikingly familiar voice that he never thought he'd ever hear again.

"Don't ever give up my son."

"Father?" cried Fox. Was he really there? Was his father not dead? Was he just forever trapped and held captive in Andross's base? Or was Fox just hearing things? He wasn't sure. Finally, Fox came back to seeing colors again and Andross's base blowing up, and Fox flew into the same tunnel that he had flown in from. He thought his father was gone.

"Follow me, Fox," came his father's voice over the comms system yet again.

He couldn't be imagining things. he had seen a red light in front of. it was Arwing, so he _couldn't be _imagining this, could he? He began to follow his father's Arwing, and every twist and turn that james made, Fox made too so that escaping the base would be much easier.

"This way, Fox," said James, and Fox followed him at the fork. The explosions was getting closer to Fox. The fire was right behind him, and traveling very fast up the tunnel. Fox had to use the boost to get himself a good distance away from it.

"Never give up," said James. "Trust your instincts."

Fox knew this was a famous quote of his father's. Peppy had always told him this during training and missions. The base was blowing up behind them. Fox was hoping they were getting closer to escaping. As they reached another tunnel, James came over the comms again.

"You have become so strong Fox."

Finally, fox could see the dark skies of Venom hovering above. He was there. Just a few more feet... and he made it. The base had blown up behind him as he escaped, and the rest of the Star Fox team were hovering in their Arwings in the distance near the Great Fox to escape the blast. As he flew towards the Great Fox and his teammates, they began to cheer. Fox had done it.

"Fox, you're okay!" cried Peppy.

"Way to go, Fox!" cried Slippy.

"That's our leader!" Falco chimed in.

But Fox didn't even say thank you to his teammates. He was too busy looking around in the sky for his father. But James's Arwing was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was hallucinating. or maybe was going insane.

"What's wrong Fox?" asked Peppy.

Fox finally gathered his bearings and responded.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he said.

The team flew towards Corneria, with the Great Fox guiding them along right by their side, and the Lylat Wars were finally over.


	27. Chapter 27: Medals Of Honor

**Chapter 27: Medals Of Honor**

Upon arrival on Corneria the next day, The Star Fox team was not cheered for, as General Pepper had said he would not tell anyone about the hired mercenaries. Instead, the Air Force was applauded for, and General Pepper made his way to the podium at the city's square. Millions of citizens gathered to cheer for their troops, but the real heroes were really Star Fox, and General Pepper was about to make that clear.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out today," he said. "But the true heroes are not those of the Air Force. They share the honor with a team of hired mercenaries, hired by myself, a team I ordered to be put together, because of the history one of the members has with Andross, and the other who lost his father almost ten years ago to the maniacal villain. This team is Star Fox, and just like all of those in the Air Force, they deserve the credit for the end of the Lylat Wars. I will ask all four members of that team- Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Fox McCloud to please step forward for an honorary medal."

The crowd began to cheer, probably the biggest cheers of all, and the Star Fox team made their way up to the podium to receive their awards from General Pepper.

"Star Fox," said General Pepper, "we are in your debt." He placed the medals around their heads, and the team wore them proudly as Pepper continued his speech.

"I would be honored to have you on the Cornerian Air Force..."

Fox then cut him off.

"Oh no sir," he said. "We prefer to do things our own way."

Both Slippy and Peppy nodded. Fox was then getting a call from ROB 64 over his microphone.

"Great Fox is ready to go," said ROB.

"It's time for us to go now," said Fox.

"And not stay for the celebrations?" cried Pepper. "Please, I insist."

"Alright," said Fox. And the crowd cheered, as Star Fox headed into a restaurant to eat and drink, and celebrate.


	28. Chapter 28: Wolf's Future

**Chapter 28: Wolf's Future**

Meanwhile, back on the barren, deserted planet of Venom, a Wolfen had crashed about three miles outside of the explosion of Andross's base. The animal inside had hit his head against his dashboard and was unconscious. His windshield was broken from a previous fight with Star Fox, and he had pieces of glass in him, including a shard in his eye. He had finally woken up, and realized he could only see out of one eye. He opened the top to his downed Wolfen, and got out. Wolf O'Donnell was still alive. Somehow, despite the air being unbreathable, and polluted, Wolf could breathe. He walked a distance away from his Wolfen and got down to his knees, and pulled the shards of glass out of him, and pulled the glass out of his eye socket. Wolf writhed and screamed in pain. He knew he was going to lose that eye for sure. He somehow needed to get out of Venom. he needed a patch for his eye. Wolf was stranded, and had nowhere to go. But then, all of a sudden, a bright green light appeared, and Wolf thought that maybe it was a member from Star Wolf coming back to get him. When the ship finally stopped, t wasn't any of them. Out of the ship stepped a navy blue panther, who looked very tough and didn't wanna be messed with.

"Who might you be?" asked Wolf, holding his hand over his eye. The panther handed him an eyepatch.

"Here," he said to Wolf. "Put that on."

Wolf grabbed te eyepatch that the panther had thrown at him and put it over his eye. "You still didn't answer my question," he told the panther.

"My name is Panther Caruso," said the panther.

Wolf followed the panther back to his ship, and Panther took off, with Wolf in the seat next to him. Star Wolf was going to be reborn.


	29. Chapter 29: Escaping Fate

**Chapter 29: Escaping Fate**

After the celebration, General Pepper called Fox into his office at the Cornerian Air Force base.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Fox.

"Yes, sit," said General Pepper.

"This isn't about trying to get me to join the Air Force again is it?" asked Fox.

"No, no, no worries," said Pepper. "I respect your decision to not join. It's about something bigger."

"And what might that be?" asked Fox.

"You did a great job in defeating Andross."

"Thank you."

"Too bad that form of Andross was a fake."

Fox moved forward in his chair. "Wait... what?"

"It was a fake," repeated General Pepper.

"What do you mean it was a fake?" asked Fox. "How could it be a fake? He showed me his true form. He was a brain, and I destroyed his core."

"That was one form of him. We never thought that Andross would survive on Venom. But it turns out, he did, and he had a base setup there, and he created another version of himself."

"Well then where's the real Andross?" asked Fox.

"We have yet to determine that."

Fox sighed. He decided to let that go, and changed the topic on Pepper.

"General, I may be going insane, but I'm not sure. there's a part of me that thinks it really happened, but my father was at that base and he guided me out. Is he still alive?"

"I'm afraid not," said Pepper. "And I can see why you would be questioning your own sanity Fox. If something like that happened to anyone else, they would be doing the same thing you're doing."

Soon, Fox walked out of the Air Force base and the rest of the team was waiting for him.

"So what was that all about?" asked Falco.

"Turns out, Andross is still at large."

"What?" cried Slippy.

"The one we destroyed was a fake."

"Then where's the real one?" asked Falco.

"Dunno."

"I think after all of this," said Peppy, "Before we try and track him down, we need to have a little down time to decompress. It was a long journey for a fake Andross."

The team just laughed. "Agreed," said Fox. "Is anybody hungry? I have a gift card for the new burger joint on Main St."

"I'm down," said Falco.

"I'm very hungry, and thirsty," said Slippy.

"I'm in," said Peppy.

And the team walked off towards the streets of Corneria City, which were being rebuilt. the sun began to set, and the Lylat System was now at peace. It was a proud day to be a Cornerian.

**COMING SOON!**

**_The highly anticipated sequel to "STAR FOX: BEGINNINGS"_**

**_STAR FOX: FALLEN_**


End file.
